Pretty Girl
by Lovelybutterfly17
Summary: Blackfire being in love and dating Robin but he dumps her because his in love with her sister Starfire. Blackfire is depressed until love comes her way again but will it be a happy ending or another tragic love story. Please Review and hope you like.


Hello readers am pleased to hear that you guys are enjoying my stories. So here's another one of my ideas that just came to me and I found a song that perfectly matched it hope you enjoy.

Ok this story contains two of my favorite villains RedX and Blackfire. In my opinion they make such a great couple because they are the bad versions of Robin and Starfire. Anyways this story is about Blackfire being in love and dating Robin but he dumps her because his in love with her sister Starfire. Blackfire is depressed until love comes her way again but will it be a happy ending or another tragic love story. Read and find out. In this story they are all Junior's. except Starfire who is a Sophmore.

Named in the Story:

Blackfire-Karen

RedX-Jason

Robin-Richard

Starfire-Kori

Jinxs-Ally

I don't own the Teen Titans because if I did Blackfire would be with RedX.I also don't own Pretty Girl by Sugarcult.

**Pretty Girl**

_Flashback begins at the park_

"_Hey what's going on?...why did you want me to meet you at the park?" Karen asked._

_"Karen we need to talk" Richard said as he sat down in the bench. _

"_O that line is never good" she said in a sad tone as she sat in front of him._

"_I don't think it's working for us" he said._

_Karen wasn't ready to hear that "You don't think or you don't want it to?" she said looking at him._

_He put his head down to avoid eye contact. "Karen…am sorry I…I never meant to hurt you" _

"_Huh...to late for that don't you think?"_

_He signed_

_She was holding her tears back to have strength to what she was about to ask "Who is she?" she asked as her voice was cracking_

_He looked at her in shock "What?" he asked in return_

"_The girl..the girl your dumping me for…who is she?" she said not being able to_

_Fight back her tears any longer._

"_Look Karen-"_

_He was cut off by Karen who was very upset at this point. "GOD!!! JUST TELL ME WHO SHE IS??!!" she screamed._

_Richard took her hand. "Whoa!! Karen please calm down "he said._

_Karen pulled her hands away and got up. "Don't you dare touch me" she said as she whipped her tears away._

_He got up. "How would you know if there's someone else, anyways" he asked_

"_Because your not even trying to make this work between us so obviously there's someone else." she said looking down in tears._

"_I'll tell you but….you might hate me more" he responded._

_She gave out a little laugh. "I don't think that's possible''_

"_It's…..Kor….Kori"he answered._

_Karen was blown away by his answer. HE WAS INLOVE WITH HER SISTER!!!! She turned around a covered her face and started to cry not knowing she had so many tears to cry within her._

_Her voice was cracking but she somehow managed to speck._

"_Omg…how…why…how could you...Kori?" she didn't even know where to start._

_Richard slowly started to walk towards her._

_She turned around a faced him. "Don't you dare come near me!" she shouted._

"_Am sorry Karen…''is all he managed to say before he turned and walked away leaving her to cry._

_End of Flashback_

**4 Months Later**

"And that's what happened" Karen said as was recalling that day.

"Karen I'm so sorry" Jason said.

"Yep but you know its friends like you that can keep me smiling" she said in a short smile.

_Friends? She thinks we are just friends... _he thought to himself.

"Karen is that all you think of me is a friend?" he asked her.

She looked at him and put her hand on his leg and smiled

"Of course…your one of my best friends" she responded

He signed and forced a smile on his face

"yea,,,ditto" he said

Time passed and there friendship grew. Something else grew….Karen was slowly falling for Jason felt that no one else could understand her more then him.

**6 months later**

"Get out of here you like Jason?" asked Ally

Karen blushed and smiled

"I think so…I mean I love talking to him and the way he makes me feel" Karen responded

"Well. Are you going to tell him?" Ally asked

"Yea today after school" Karen answered

Ally face turned sad all of a sudden.

"Karen. Maybe you shouldn't "Ally said

"Why?" asked Karen

Ally shook her head

"Forget it"

The bell rings. Schools over.

The two friends said there goodbyes and went there separate ways. Karen walked towards the class room that Jason comes out of. And right away she caught sight of him. She quickly walked over to him.

"Hey cutie" Karen said with a smile

"Hey you" Jason said in return

Karen was nervous and bit her lip.

"Ummm…Jason there's something you have to know…can we go somewhere alone" she asked

"Yea lets go" he responded

The walked over to the benches (same bench that Richard dumped her). They sat down and Karen finally spoke.

"Jason I don't how to say this but-"but she was cut off when Jason spoke

"I HAVE GREAT NEWS TOO…HAS ALLY TOLD YOU" Jason asked

"No…what is it?" she asked

"I have a girlfriend her name is Marie" he responded in a smile

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head

Karen was in shock .

"What?" she asked

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

"Yea I know I can't believe it either I mean one minute am talking to the next thing I know am going out with her" he explained

He suddenly hugged Karen in happiness.

"Karen I'm so happy" he said

Karen was trying to fight back her tears but with every word he spoke it got harder and harder to hold back.

Jason faced her

"Karen your such a good friend I don't what I would do if that were to change" he said then kissing her softly on her cheek.

She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way

That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Jason asked

"_Karen your such a good friend I don't what I would do if that were to change" No I shouldn't tell him it would just ruin everything. Karen thought to herself,_

"Nothing…your is enough news for today"

He then looked at her.

"Karen I need to tell you something but promise not to freak out?" he asked

Something told her that this was it.

"I promise" she responded

He looked at her straight in the eye and said…

Pretty girl, pretty girl

"Karen a while during our Junior I was…in…I was in love with you" he said.

Karen felt her heart skip a beat.

"_What?! Why didn't you tell me?" she thought_

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked

He suddenly hugged her.

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head

"Your such a good friend Karen and I didn't want you to hurt again…so I decided to kept to myself…so I did and little by little I started to get over you" he explained

Karen hugged him tightly and held back her tears. She couldn't believe it was happening again. The only thing that mattered was letting her go and giving up.

It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

"Well I have to go and meet Marie…you have to met her Karen you would love her I know I do" he smiled as he got up.

Karen stayed seated and just looked at him with a smile she forced out.

"Yea...ummm…I would love to meet her" she replied

"He looked at her and place one hand on her cheek.

"Well am gonna go see you later… Smile pretty girl" he said walking away with a smile not knowing he left her with a broken heart.

_Karen…all I wanted was to be the reason you smiled…I will always love you…Pretty Girl. Jason thought to himself._

Karen sat there to what felt like an eternity. She never knew she can suffer so much. So the boy left the Pretty Girl in the exact same spot she was in the last time she had a broken heart.

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love

**There you go. A tragic love story. Hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I liked writing it.**


End file.
